Most trusted follower
by Moon09
Summary: Don't want to give to much away. This story features Snape, Voldemort and Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was attending a particularly dull Death Eater meeting. Dolohov was presenting a strategy they could use to capture the Minister and put him under the Imperius curse. He looked at his comrades. They were either not listening or shaking their heads in disbelief at his plan. Severus stopped listening as well. Instead he began to observe Bellatrix.

She was currently looking down at her shoes noticing a bit of dirt on them. She then looked up, but not at Severus. No she was looking at the man who was sitting at the head of the table. He smiled at her and she blushed with joy, like a schoolgirl.

Severus had noticed this affectionate exchange of gestures and it came as no surprise to him. He and he alone knew their secret.

A few months ago, he had been on his way to tell the Dark Lord something he had found out about the Order of the Phoenix. In his excitement he had forgotten to knock before entering his master's chambers so he saw the two wizards holding hands and whispering something to each other. Bellatrix had panicked when she saw him and tried to erase his memory. But the Dark Lord calmed her down with an "I trust Severus", and gave Snape a look that meant he had been sworn to secrecy. Telling anyone what he had seen would have devastating consequences for all three of them.

To this day he could still not believe what he had seen. He had never liked Bellatrix and had always thought she was a strange woman but even the strangest woman would have been put off by his master's looks. And what about the Dark Lord? Severus knew Voldemort didn't love her but still the fact that his master would allow anyone to get so close to him (at least physically) was something he had not thought possible.

He smirked. He was wondering whether or not Bellatrix was foolish enough to think the Dark Lord's feelings for her were deeper then pure enjoyment. Surely she didn't, she enjoyed his power as much as he enjoyed hers.

The meeting was over. On his way home, Severus was thinking of something entirely different. Lily's birthday was approaching. She would have turned 28, the same age as he was. Tears filled his eyes while anger filled his heart. How could he have been so stupid as to believe the Dark Lord would spare her? Even if he had, would she have ever loved him? He smiled bitterly. Even the Dark Lord was now loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by quickly. Spring was at its best now. The snow was smelting and little flowers were beginning to reveal themselves from under its cover.

No attack had been carried out on the Ministry yet. The Death Eaters were still plotting. Severus was assigned the mission, along with Jugson and Bellatrix. This surprised Severus. It was the first time Bellatrix was given a mission since she and the Dark Lord got together. He had become very overprotective of her. Snape knew this because he was and had always been his master's confidant. Being the only person who knew about the affair Severus was occasionally bored with details about it. But only by the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was her arrogant self and every time she looked at Snape her look seem to say: "I'm still better than you."

But she sometimes pretended to be nice to him afraid that he would divulge her dirty secret.

Even though he sometimes enjoyed his position of power over two wizards who were both more magically capable than himself, most of the time Severus wished he had been _Obliviated_ by Bellatrix that night. He did not know why but this "love" affair was starting to obsess him. He wasn't jealous. He knew that the Dark Lord preferred Bellatrix over him from obvious reasons that had nothing to do with his competence. Nor did he hate her so much that he couldn't stand to see her happy.

But seeing that the man who deprived him of his love gets his share of affection made him angry. Whenever the Dark Lord was in one of his unusually good moods, something inside Severus protested. His heartbeat increased with this injustice and his stomach couldn't digest the unfairness of the situation.

He dreamed that night. He dreamed of Lily who was turning into Bellatrix who had her arms around her lover and they were both looking at him defiantly. As though they had their piece of happiness and their look told him he would never have his.

He woke up in sweat. It was half past midnight and already Thursday. Lily's birthday was approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus had not slept well that night. When he arrived at the Death Eaters' headquarters he was met by Voldemort who told him to go to the Riddle Manor and talk to Bellatrix about their upcoming mission.

The last person he had wanted to see was Bellatrix but he had no choice but to go to the old house that had belonged to the Dark Lord's parents.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door. Twice. He waited. Eventually Bellatrix opened and let him in. She was dressed in a dressing gown and had clearly made herself at home. The hallway was almost suffocated by her shoes and coats.

"You're living your dream, aren't you Bellatrix?" Snape asked in a grim voice.

She smiled and a smug look appeared on her beautiful features.

" Why yes." She replied without any further details.

He looked around for a moment. The drawing room had not been spared. Her things were all over the place. She had finally claimed the place she thought should have been hers for years.

This insufferable woman now had everything she wanted while he had nothing. He had lost everything, he…

"Would you like some tea?" She rudely interrupted his thoughts and went into the kitchen. He followed her.

"Have you thought about how we are going to enter the Ministry?" she asked while pouring water into the kettle.

"No, I haven't had a chance to look over the blueprints yet," he replied while studying a heavy and rather gruesome looking flowerpot.

"I'm surprised you're going on a mission Bellatrix," Severus continued mockingly, "I thought the Dark Lord liked to keep his toys safe." He was now gently caressing the flowers in the pot but he held his gaze on Bellatrix. She put the kettle on the heater.

"It must be rough to be you, Snape," she replied equally mocking, "I, your enemy, have everything while you have nothing. You lost your little toy, have you not?"

Even though she had her back turned he could almost see her broad and haughty smile, the smile of a winner. Tension grew inside him, his heart was thudding as though trying to escape his chest. Anger made his forehead frown. But her lips were still curved.

He took the flowerpot from the table and violently hit her in the head with it. The pot was so solid that it did not break so he hit her again while she was falling. This time it broke.

His hands were shaking. She was lying on the floor very still. Blood was covering a few locks of her thick hair. There was some dirt on her gown from the flowerpot and also some flowers. Snape picked one up and gasped. It was a lily.

To be continued next year. Happy new year everybody. And happy birthday to me!


	4. Chapter 4

He was running. Away from the house, away from the dead woman, away from the consequences of his actions, knowing that he would not be able to escape them for long. Where would he go? He reached into his pocket and luckily found some money in there. Good, because he would not have dared to go back home. He had to disappear.

After about two hours of walking and running he reached an inn. It didn't look like much but it would do. At least he was far away from the house. The inside of the inn looked worse than the outside as it is usually the case with such places. But he didn't care; all he needed was a hiding place. He offered the man most of the money so he could stay at the inn for a few nights.

He went up to his room. It was a small room with only a bed and a wardrobe in it. From the window you could see the road and the never ending forest. He sat on the bed and considered his situation.

What was he to do know? He couldn't go back. The Dark Lord would certainly know who had killed his lover as it was only Snape that knew where they lived. One irrational moment had been enough to put an end to his Death Eater days and probably his life.

Did he feel remorse? No, he felt stupid. If only he had managed to keep his envy and his anger at bay. If only he hadn't allowed himself to be provoked by Bellatrix as he usually was.

He didn't care about her, but he did feel sorry for her sister. Narcissa and Lucius were his only friends and he would never see them again.

Enough of this, he thought and went downstairs to the bar.

Half an hour and 5 glasses later he was drunk. He had chattered with the barman but hadn't let any compromising details slip. Of that he was proud. Apparently beverages didn't affect his sensibility as much as anger and resentment did.

His head was spinning so he decided to go up to his room and lie down. The troubles of the day had been drowned so he felt relaxed at least for a little while. Maybe he could get some sleep.

The bed was not as comfortable as he had hoped it would be. It was rather hard and cold but nothing could prevent him from falling asleep after such an exhausting day. Tomorrow would mean another struggle. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Rough day, Severus?" a cold voice asked. He sprang to his feet and in his hurry almost fell on the bed again, dizzy.

Voldemort was standing near the bed, his red eyes scrutinising him.

"H-how did you find me?" Severus asked, his voice shaking with fear.

Voldemort gave a cruel laugh. "I always find the ones who betray me. I thought you knew that," he said coldly. His red eyes were blazing with anger. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" he asked in a grave voice.

Severus's mind was numbed by the alcohol. He couldn't think of any way of escaping the situation. His wand was in his pocket but he didn't stand a chance against the Dark Lord. He decided to stall as much as he could.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a hiccup, "Her legs were too long and her waist was too small." He laughed at his own joke.

But the Dark Lord wasn't laughing. A wave of his wand and Snape was blasted into the wall, near the window.

"Do you think this is funny?" Voldemort's voice was constricted with anger. "I am going to kill you, Severus Snape, in a most painful way. Ah, now I see. It is about the Mudblood isn't it?" A smile was playing on Voldemort's lipless mouth.

"Don't call her that", Severus uttered beginning to feel slightly angry himself.

"I though you were over her. We have talked about this, Severus, and we have agreed that it is better for you to pursue other women. _Purer_ women. But you still hold a grudge against me, don't you?"

"No, I don't, not anymore", Snape said indifferently and smiled. "We're even now."

Voldemort hissed angrily.

Severus had finally managed to get up and was looking defiantly at his master. Voldemort was brandishing his wand. He was going to die, no doubt about it. This was it. No escape. Had it been worth it? Yes, he thought triumphantly. Even if the Dark Lord had only felt one second of true suffering and misery over Bellatrix's death it had still been worth it.

The Dark Lord was preparing to say those two words that would reunite him with his love. He closed his eyes embracing imminent death.

Suddenly they heard a knock and shortly after the door was opened and the cleaning lady came in. Voldemort turned to her and Snape taking advantage by this diversion, jumped out the window and flew away into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

He was flying. The soft air of the night was caressing his face. It was a bit cold but being so happy with his escape, he didn't take any notice of it.

Indeed, luck had smiled at him again. But for how long?

Considering that this was the first time he ever flew and all he had had to drink, he was doing pretty good. His master had been a good teacher. Still, where would he go? He was already quite far away from the Inn. He knew a place he desperately wanted to visit, where he had only once been to before.

His landing was far from perfect. In fact, he had been very close to breaking his neck. But instead he fell on his back on the grass.

One glance at his surroundings was enough to confirm that he was close to his desired destination. He walked for no more than 15 minutes before he reached the cemetery.He sighed. Last time he was here was right after her death. After that he had decided that the place held too much emotion and sadness for him. But now his manner was composed. Only the joy that he would be near her possessed his heart.

He passed graves and tombs of people he didn't know ad didn't care about only to reach the one of the only person that had ever meant anything to him.

Lily Potter

Died October 31 1981

He sat down. Only crazy people went to the cemetery to talk to their dearly departed. He would not utter a single word. After all he and Lily had never needed words. She knew how he felt about her better than he did.

He smiled. A wonderful memory of a sunny April day had surfaced.

Severus was trying to hold his balance. This had to be the hardest thing he had ever done and would ever do.

"Lily, don't let go, okay?" his said, his voice shaking.

The girl laughed.

"I won't, stop being such a baby."

Yes, she was right. He would be brave for her, he would impress her. But it was so hard. He was trying not to fall, but the bicycle was leaning so much first to one side than to the other, even though Lily was holding it with all her might. Or so she claimed.

" Why do I have to do this?" he asked angrily, "Wizards have brooms, you know!"

She laughed again.

"Because you have to. Come on Sev, even Tuney can do it. It's her bike actually."

That explained why he was riding a pink bike making passers by stare and giggle.

"I am going to do this", he thought. Then she'll like me even better. We will be together forever like we're supposed to.

Her cry of victory interrupted his thoughts. The cry came from somewhere behind him which could only mean one thing: she had let go of the bike and he was no riding it by himself.

He felt happy and turned around to see her. She was smiling at him clapping her hands. She had never looked so beautiful and he wished they could be children forever.

The beautiful moment was brusquely interrupted by Severus hitting a pole and falling of the bike. She looked worried for a second but then started to laugh when he did.

How simple everything had been then. How age had complicated matters and put distance between them! How he had failed! How sorry he was now!

There had to be something he could still do to make things better. The woman lying there didn't care about revenge, the sufferings of her killer would not console her. But something else might.

Snape had come up with an idea. But for now, he lied down next to her and slept.

He woke up in the morning not knowing what the time was. He got up and with an unspoken farewell to his loved one left the cemetery. He flew again both to avoid risks and to get where he wanted to faster.

During the flight he thought about his plan. He would have to be really lucky to pull it off. Looking down he saw ant-like people and roofs. One especially creepy roof told him that he had reached Hogsmeade.

He landed on a meadow (better than last time) and walked to the village. He knew Voldemort wouldn't look for him there and he had been clever enough not to let the rest of the Wizarding world know he was a Death Eater.

The village was crowded. Teenagers and children could be spotted entering and leaving the shops with all sorts of funny objects. Maybe today would be his lucky day after all.

Indeed it was. He saw the man he was seeking seated at a table at the Three broomsticks along with two other persons he had no interest in. He entered and approached the man.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes." replied the old man waiting for more details.

"I have a story to tell you. My story."


End file.
